Let's Survive!
by lonely19day
Summary: Kise Ryouta, tak pernah tahu apa yang bakal terjadi pada dirinya dan juga teman-temannya. Sekolah mereka telah dikutuk.


**Warning : Misstypo, aneh,OOC, BL, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Discalimer : Sungguh. Itu bukan aku.**

"Ma-Maaf...tapi aku tidak punya uang..." Kedua kaki Kise gemetaran, dia sangat ketakutan tatkala dipalak di dalam toilet oleh dua orang siswa yang terkenal sebagai preman Teiko. Sungguh tidak beruntung nasibnya hari ini. Harusnya tadi pagi dia mendengarkan saran Midorima untuk membawa dompet pink bermotif jerapah.  
"Apa katamu? Tak punya uang? Lalu barusan kau makan di kantin bayar pakai apa? Dengan daun, hah?!" Salah satu dari preman itu, siswa sangar berambut putih, mencengkeram kerah seragam milik Kise dengan kuat. "Aomine, cepat geledah dia!"  
"Bodoh, tak usah kau suruh aku juga sudah tahu, Haizaki." Pemuda yang satunya, Aomine Daiki, mendekati Kise lalu meraba saku baju dan celananya. Tak ada lagi yang dapat dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Jika mereka tahu tak ada uang sepeser pun di sakunya, dia bisa bernasib sama seperti Takao Kazunari, teman Midorima yang kemarin berakhir tragis dengan basah kuyup disiram air selokan karena tak mau menyerahkan uang di sakunya kepada para preman biadab itu. Saat Aomine meraba-raba kantong celana Kise, tanpa sengaja dia menyentuh 'sesuatu' di antara selangkangan Kise, Aomine gugup dan membeku seketika di tempat. Kise tak sadar kalau 'sesuatu' miliknya tadi disentuh oleh Aomine karena dia sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya mengenai siksaan apa yang bakal dihadiahkan oleh si preman padanya. Begitu pula dengan Haizaki, dia juga tak terlalu memperhatikan Aomine, dia hanya memikirkan makan siang apa yang bakal dia makan siang ini.  
"Sudahlah Haizaki, lepaskan saja anak itu!" Aomine melangkah keluar dari toilet, aneh. Dia merasakan keanehan pada dirinya.  
"Ta-Tapi Aomine..." Haizaki berusaha mencegah kepergian Aomine. Dia agak bingung, mengapa Aomine yang paling tidak suka mengampuni siapa pun yang dia palak dan tidak mau menyerahkan uangnya, bisa melepaskan seorang bocah berkacamata yang jadi mangsa empuk mereka hari ini. Mangsa untuk dikerjai.  
"Biarkan saja dia, ayo ke kantin! Aku akan mentraktirmu." Suara Aomine bergema di dalam toilet. Haizaki tampak sumringah lalu berlari menyusul Aomine.

"Heh? Kau serius? Hahahahaha harusnya kau sering-sering mentraktir aku!"  
Kedua sosok yang ditakuti Kise telah menghilang jauh dari pandangannya. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas seketika membuat dirinya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dia sangat lega telah terhindar dari dua preman itu. Dipungutnya kacamata berbingkai coklat yang tergeletak di lantai tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang . Dia penasaran kenapa Aomine tidak mengerjainya barusan. Mungkin dia sedang kelaparan, pikir Kise dengan polosnya. Kise Ryouta, siswa kelas 1-B, dia memang anak cupu dan nggak pedean. Apalagi di kelas dia duduk di pojokan kayak setan. Walaupun berkacamata, dia nggak cupu-cupu amat. Malah wajahnya bisa dibilang tampannya keterlaluan. Ditambah tubuhnya yang tinggi, dia tak pernah tahu kalau di Teiko banyak gadis-gadis yang sudah menjadi fans tetapnya. Sebenarnya Kise bisa saja menghajar Haizaki dan Aomine sekaligus dengan jurus tinju mutlak yang diajarkan oleh Akashi padanya. Tapi dia terlalu takut dan grogi karena yang tadi dihadapinya adalah Aomine Daiki, bukan karena dia preman, tapi lebih dari itu. Sesungguhnya, selama ini Kise diam-diam menyukai Aomine. Yah...tentu saja dia sering memperhatikan Aomine dari kejauhan. Setelah mengenakan kacamata dan merapikan seragamnya, Kise bergegas keluar dari toilet. Dia khawatir preman-preman itu akan kembali ke dalam toilet karena teringat ada mangsa yang telah mereka lupakan. Kise berjalan menyusuri koridor, dia tahu jam istirahat sudah hampir berakhir. Akashi dan Midorima pasti akan mencarinya begitu mereka mengetahui Kise tak kunjung kembali ke kelas setelah pergi dari kantin. Kise mengambil jalan memutar melewati gudang di belakang sekolah. Dia tak ingin melewati jalan yang biasanya dia lalui, karena jalan itu melewati kantin yang otomatis tanpa sengaja akan mempertemukannya dengan si preman.

Tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk  
Sebuah suara langkah kaki, yang sepertinya bukan suara langkah kaki manusia, mengagetkannya saat dia melewati gudang. Kise menoleh ke belakang, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa.  
"Ng? Yang tadi itu...apa ya?" Tepat saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, sebuah fenomena yang aneh terjadi. Entah kenapa, segala hal yang dilihatnya berwarna merah darah. Langit, koridor, gudang, tanah, semuanya seolah berwarna merah. Kise merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan matanya, dia mulai mengucek kedua matanya. Tapi tetap saja, semuanya tetap terlihat merah. Belum usai keterkejutannya atas fenomena itu, hawa yang sangat dingin dan terasa berbahaya menusuk ke dalam kulitnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan. Tak tahu dari mana, perasaan takut yang amat sangat mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhnya. Sekarang, yang ada di pikirannya adalah pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. Jangankan lari, menggerakkan tangannya saja dia tak sanggup.

Tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk  
Bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki aneh itu, tercium bau busuk yang sangat mengganggu indra penciuman Kise. Seperti bau tikus mati yang dia temukan di bawah kasurnya dua hari yang lalu. Bau itu berasal dari arah belakang, dia tak dapat menoleh, lehernya kaku. Firasat buruk beserta rasa takut yang tak biasa telah membekukan seluruh sendi-sendi di badannya. Suara langkah kaki dan bau busuk itu semakin mendekat, sampai sebuah sosok aneh berbau sangat busuk itu yang Kise yakin adalah pemilik dari kaki yang berbunyi aneh itu beserta penyebab dari fenomena merah yang sekarang terjadi. Kise masih terdiam kaku, dia memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok aneh itu, wujudnya menyerupai seorang laki-laki. Memakai seragam Teiko, dia berjalan membungkuk dan terseok-terseok, seolah sedang menyeret kakinya sendiri. Rambutnya yang hitam sebahu menutupi wajahnya, dan yang lebih membuat bulu kuduknya merinding adalah, punggung lelaki itu berlumuran darah, untaian seperti usus menyembul dari sela-sela luka yang ada di punggungnya. Sedetik kemudian, sosok itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Tak ada lagi bau busuk menyengat dan fenomena merah darah tadi seolah lenyap ditelan bumi. Keadaan kembali normal.  
Sayup-sayup, Kise mendengar seseorang bergumam dengan nada lirih,"Ku mohon sensei..."  
Kise sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi sekarang, tanpa pikir panjang, dia berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Dengan perasaan tak karuan di tiap langkahnya, dia terus berpikir apa yang barusan sebenarnya menimpa dirinya. Terlebih lagi, sosok lelaki mengerikan tadi dan dominasi warna merah saat sosok itu muncul, jelas-jelas bukan ilusi, minus di mata Kise tak separah itu untuk menciptakan ilusi seram. Dia yakin, lelaki itu bukanlah manusia. Tubuh Kise kembali merinding saat mengingat sosok itu melewatinya waktu mereka berpapasan. Midorima benar, sebaiknya mulai sekarang Kise harus rajin update lucky item. Dan Kise belum mengetahui, bahwa sebentar lagi sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi di sekolahnya, menimpa dirinya dan teman-temannya.

TBC.


End file.
